


Loves in Norwegian

by Apolyusis, TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not real, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snogging, Swearing, Top T, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottom h, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolyusis/pseuds/Apolyusis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: AU, в котором Х и Т – друзья, которые любят друг друга. И все. Потому что Х любит обнимашки. А Т – просто Бог Обнимашек. И у каждого человека должен быть такой друг. Чтобы все было хорошо. Чтобы вернуться к жизни после очередного провального дня. Это ничего не значит. Просто объятия. Просто помощь. Ничего особенного.Изначальная версия фика Dead Man Walking, перевод которого можно почитать здесь http://archiveofourown.org/works/9038090





	1. В которой Х забирает Т после школы, а тот его утешает после долгого дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loves in Norwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478742) by [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen). 



> Обратите внимание! У работы 2 переводчика, оба – полноправные создатели русской версии фика.
> 
> У автора своеобразный стиль повествования: нет четкого времени, которое она использует. Для русских привычнее читать в прошедшем, поэтому мы так и переводим. Но, как и в Dead Man Walking, мы оставили её рваные короткие предложения, они хорошо передают настроение.
> 
> Внимание! Tarjei читается как Тарьяй, но сам актер произносит как Тарья. Так что оба варианта верны.
> 
> От TGSantiaga: И да простят меня все, кто уверен в обратном, но имя Тарьяй склоняется. По правилам русского языка все мужские имена склоняются, даже иностранные. А вот женские - нет. Но Ти - отнюдь не девочка, мы не раз в этом могли убедиться, так что склонению быть. =Р
> 
> Перевод также опубликован здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5805089

 

 

 

 ** _Х_**  
  
      Это был один из тех дней. Когда все летит к чертям. Я не только на работу опоздал, но еще и оставил телефон дома и умудрился потерять проездной. Облажался по полной.  
Работа тоже не принесла ничего хорошего. Я обжег руку об огромную кофе-машину. На меня наорал посетитель. Я начал суетиться и перепутал все заказы. А потом еще и сорвался на коллеге. Она была не виновата. Она еще новичок. И я должен был поддерживать ее и всячески помогать. В конце концов, я уже давно здесь работаю, и знаю каково это – быть новеньким и постоянно сомневаться, правильно ли ты все делаешь. Но это меня не остановило, и она убежала в подсобку вся в слезах. Когда она вернулась, я неловко извинился. Какая же я свинья…  
  
      Обнимашки – это все, о чем я мог думать весь день. Не просто объятие и подбадривающее похлопывание по плечу. А настоящие качественные всепоглощающие обнимашки во весь рост.  
  
      Видите ли, у меня есть лучший друг. Который потрясающе умеет обнимать. На самом деле мы – друзья по работе. Оба кое-где играем. Вообще-то, моя основная работа в кофейне, а в актерском деле я пока новичок, и все равно это очень круто. Так вот, мы с Ти играем бойфрендов в драматическом сериале. И каким-то образом мы умудрились стать друзьями в этом чертовом мире съемок и декораций. Что в принципе не так уж маловероятно, в общем-то. Нам нужно было много практиковаться. Стать ближе. Чтобы в кадре все выглядело естественно. Действия казались реальными. Ну, а Ти, мой друг, умеет устраивать просто крышесносные обнимашки.  
      Но вся эта ситуация немного обломная. Потому что мы завершили съемки. Всё кончено. Конец сезона. Так что нам больше не нужно было тренироваться. Незачем притворяться. Мы можем снова стать просто друзьями.  
  
      Собственно, именно это и случилось. Я не видел его целую неделю. И это после 3 месяцев беспрерывного зависания вместе. Странное ощущение. Грустное. Я соскучился по нему.  
      Думаю, именно поэтому я и оказался здесь, в конце концов. Сидел во дворе его школы. Куртка застегнута под самое горло. Глаза с трудом было видно из-под шапки. Надеялся поймать его. Он до сих пор был в школе, бедолага. Но ему это нравилось. Он умный. Такой начитанный. Хочет пойти в универ, и все такое. Я же еле закончил 3 курс. Не потому что я тупой или типа того, мне просто не нравилось то, что я учил. Мне хотелось играть. Снимать фильмы. Найти свою аудиторию. Делать что-то свое. И все это закончилось тем, что я работаю в чертовой сети кофеен, чтобы выплачивать аренду родителям, раз уж я не могу себе позволить съехать от них. Они у меня, слава богу, клевые. Они все понимают. Например, что я не хочу тратить тысячи крон на универ, хотя я даже не знаю, что я хочу делать по жизни. Пока я счастлив и плачу аренду, они спокойны.  
  
      Рядом со школой зависало несколько фанатов. Их было легко заметить. Они постоянно делают селфи на фоне школьной вывески. Сидят на той самой скамейке. Скамейке Эвака. Эвак – это мы с Ти. Наш пейринг. Так фанаты называют нас.  
Начнется полная неразбериха, если они меня заметят. Тогда я могу его упустить. Я не против фанатов. Или совместных фото. Просто не сегодня. Сегодня мне нужен только он.   
  
      Он заканчивал в 15:15. Я вроде как выучил его расписание наизусть. Забавно, что я его запомнил. Последним уроком у него был английский, так что я даже знал через какую дверь он выйдет. Поэтому я и сидел здесь. Чтобы он смог увидеть меня. Чтобы я смог увидеть его.  
      Но фанаты заметили его раньше. Он улыбался. С довольным лицом разрешал обнять себя. Сфоткаться вместе. Школьная сумка перекинута через плечо. На голову натянут капюшон. Я сделал пару шагов назад. Дал ему насладиться моментом.  
      Но он все равно меня разглядел. Улыбнулся и подмигнул. Попрощался с фанатами и подошел ко мне. Взял меня под локоть и потащил меня вниз по улице. Подальше от любопытных глаз, вездесущих камер и оборачивающихся людей. Я понимал его. И был благодарен. Он всегда знал, что мне нужно. Ему было достаточно посмотреть на меня, и он уже знал, о чем я думаю. Что мне нужно. Чего мне  _точно не_  нужно. Черт возьми, ему всего 18, а он понимает меня лучше, чем я сам.  
      - Привет, малыш, - прошептал он, как только мы нашли укромный уголок.  
      - Сегодня я больше похож на безумного сталкера, - слабо улыбнулся я в ответ.  
      - Ты же знаешь, что можешь следить за мной хоть днями напролет.  
      - Угу, - я действительно знал это. Просто было очень странно – не видеться с ним каждый день.  _Не быть_  с ним.  
      - Как у тебя дела? Как на работе?  
      - Да хрень на палочке! Мудацкий день! Оставил дома телефон. На меня наорали… - Он легко рассмеялся. Подбадривающе сжал мое плечо.   
      - Пойдем тогда ко мне? Расслабишься немного?  
      Я лишь кивнул. Говорил же: он знает меня лучше меня самого.  
  
      Ти жил в офигенном доме. В смысле, я-то вырос в квартире. Ни уединения, ни надежды. А он жил в деревянном коттедже. Прямо посреди города. О таких пишут в романах. В саду растет яблоня. С ветки свисают качели на канате и слегка покачиваются от ветра. Коричневая трава лужайки покрыта инеем.  
  
      Его комната была сразу за входной дверью. Практически отрезана от остального дома, но зато рядом с кухней. У него тоже клевые родители. Не заморачиваются по пустякам. Но сейчас дома было темно и тихо. Идеально. Только мы.  
  
      Я скучал по этому дому. Как только мы сюда вошли, я сразу расслабился. Скинул обувь. Повесил куртку. Бросил шапку в корзину у двери. Как будто я жил здесь, был частью семьи.  
      Ти бросил худи на пол. А сам с размаху шлепнулся на кровать. Он всегда так делал. Протяжно выдохнул. Я тоже забрался на постель и лег рядом. С неловкой надеждой, что он прижмется ко мне.  
      - Хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнял? – спросил он. И ухмыльнулся в своей обычной манере. Морщинки в уголках глаз и ямочки на щеках. Хитрющие глаза. Он выглядел до неприличия прекрасно безо всяких усилий в немного помятом свитере, который задрался и открывал взору полоску кожи на животе. Светлые кудряшки беспорядочно торчали во все стороны. Он их никогда не укладывал. Лишь пробегался пятерней сквозь них и встряхивал головой.  
      Он не ждал ответа, лишь повернул меня так, чтобы можно было обнять со спины. Я неловко поерзал, не зная, как пристроить конечности. Он аккуратно обнял меня, уткнувшись лицом с основание шеи.  
      Я замер. Не потому что я не хотел этого. Но просто… этого было недостаточно. Не то, что мне  _действительно_  было нужно. Я не хотел простых обнимашек. Сегодня мне нужно было больше. Чтобы он помог мне хоть как-то улучшить этот день. Сделать все не таким ужасным. Вернуть меня к жизни. Сказать, что у нас все хорошо. Что все, что было между нами, не такое, как у всех.  
      - Это не работает, да? – прошептал он мне в волосы. Провел пальцами по плечу.  
Он сел, повернулся вокруг себя, встал на колени и стянул джемпер через голову. Матрас под нами качнулся и скрипнул. Потом он взял меня за руки и потянул на себя, чтобы я тоже сел. Ти стал взбивать и укладывать подушки. Его лицо было сосредоточенным и серьезным. Я улыбнулся, гладя на него.  
      - Вот, - он с гордостью оглядел результаты своей работы.  
      Лег на спину, притянул меня к себе. Уложил мою голову себе на грудь. Заставил обнять его, перекинув мою руку через себя. И ногу тоже, так что я наполовину закрывал его собой.  
      - Вот, - повторил он. – Так-то лучше. Лучше ведь?  
      Из моей груди вырвался глухой рык. Гораздо лучше. Вот, что мне было нужно. Ладонью он гладил меня по спине. Выводил небольшие круги и узоры на лопатках. Вторую руку он закинул за голову. Оставлял невесомые поцелуи на моих волосах.  
      Я до нелепого громко выдохнул. Потому что это было идеально. Спокойно. Умиротворяюще. Это были мы. Два парня обнимались в странной позе. Просто потому что мы могли. Потому что это позволяло мне почувствовать себя лучше. Мне было спокойно и тепло, я чувствовал, что никто не может причинить мне боль.  
      Ну что за пиздец!.. Я ведь взрослый. Я должен уметь справляться со всяким дерьмом сам. Но только Ти знал, как все исправить. Как помочь мне. Я бы так хотел, что бы и я мог помочь ему. Делать что-то подобное, когда он нуждается во мне. Не то что бы он действительно нуждался. Это же Ти. Его ничего не парит. Ну, это, конечно, сильно сказано. Но он не напрягается из-за фигни. Он популярный. Офигенный.  
      - Лучше? - спросил он еще раз. Мягко поцеловал меня в лоб.  
      - Мм!.. Гораздо. Спасибо! – прошептал я.  
      - Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть друг-гей, который умеет по-настоящему обниматься. У каждого парня должен быть такой.  
      Я усмехнулся:  
      - Мне повезло, что у меня есть ты.  
      Он снова поцеловал меня.  
      Мне снова захотелось разрыдаться. Потому что я такой идиот!..  
  


 

 ** _Т_**  
  
      Заснул. Бедный малыш. С ним сегодня что-то не то, что-то, о чём он не хочет говорить. Пока. Но я из него это вытащу. У меня всегда получается.  
  
      Я вот думаю, может его бросили? (Честно говоря, внутри мне хочется танцевать от этой мысли). О да, я вполне могу это признать. Я ревновал. Последние две недели он слишком много зависал с той девчонкой. Я так понял, что они начали встречаться. Вся эта романтика, конфетно-букетные сопли. Брр.   
  
      И да, я полностью влип. В этом я тоже могу свободно себе признаться. Я люблю его. Влюбился с самого первого дня. Ну серьёзно. Он до одури красивый. Гораздо выше меня. Потрясный. Добрый и ужасно смешной. Само, блять, очарование.   
      А ещё он очень чувствительный. Любит, чтобы его обнимали. Называет это своим «заскоком на обнимашки». И, боже, это я готов делать вечно. Обнимать его.   
  
      Не то что бы я рассчитывал, что это к чему-то приведёт. Я гей. Мне нравятся парни. Я это понял почти сразу, как достиг подросткового возраста. Девчонки просто меня не интересовали. Парни – да. Ещё как. Хотя опыта в этом плане у меня особо не было. Разве что мог немного потискаться с тем парнем, которого я встретил, другом моего друга. Но это точно был не мой «тип». Скорее, это было больше похоже на  _«Эй, бро, давай пообжимаемся?»_.  _«Можно я потрогаю твой член?»_. Ничего личного. Просто не то. Совсем не то.   
  
      Я знаю, что Хенке – натурал. Он сам мне сказал. Он вообще рассказывал мне обо всех своих девушках. О первом поцелуе. О своём «первом разе». Мы спокойно можем обсуждать такие вещи. Смеяться над ними. Я ему тоже про себя рассказывал. Думаю, он знает обо мне практически всё. И это становится проблемой. Я вижу, что со мной он чувствует себя в безопасности. Понимает, что может прийти и получить свою дозу обнимашек и физического контакта и, я так полагаю, любви, а потом свалить и продолжить жить своей гетеросексуальной жизнью, до тех пор, пока не случится очередной пиздец и он снова не будет нуждаться во мне.   
  
      Так что, с моей стороны ситуация несколько дерьмовая. Я вроде как понимаю, что все эти мои односторонние чувства заранее обречены. Я запал на натурала. Снова. Это уже не в первый раз. И я всё продолжаю говорить себе, какой же я идиот. Но всё же. У него в инсте 300 тысяч подписчиков. Я далеко не единственный, кто сходит по нему с ума. И в каком-то ебанутом смысле я даже чувствую себя счастливчиком, ведь именно я сейчас валяюсь на своей кровати, пока он крепко спит у меня на груди. Даже слюни пускает. Его грудь вздымается и опускается у моего живота. И именно я сейчас лежу рядом, мягко поглаживая его по волосам. Чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. То есть, он ведь заснул. Хотя до этого был весь как на иголках, когда мы пришли домой. Даже в глаза мне не смотрел. Всё вздыхал и сопел, как он это обычно делает, когда беспокоится и стрессует. А теперь полюбуйтесь-ка на него. Спит как младенец.   
  
      Не хочу отпускать его, но я просто умираю с голода. Похоже, я всё ещё не вырос. Вечером на меня нападает просто какой-то зверский аппетит. То есть, мне просто жизненно необходимо опустошить холодильник в один присест.   
      Я складываю его руки под грудью. Укрываю одеялом, заправляя края у него под подбородком. Мягко провожу рукой по волосам, когда он начинает сопеть во сне. Смотрю на него несколько минут, чтобы удостовериться, что не разбудил. Чувствую себя немного психом, который сидит на углу кровати и пялится на то, как он спит. На меня начинают накатывать эмоции. Я всё пытаюсь уложить у себя в голове тот факт, что он – не мой, чтобы я мог его удержать. Что сейчас это всё, что у меня есть. Маленькие отрывки его жизни, когда я могу обнимать его. Когда он становится моим. Перед тем, как я снова отпущу его обратно к своей жизни.   
  
      В которой я – всего лишь грёбаный друг.  
  
****

 

 ** _Х_**  
  
      Мне было тепло и хорошо. Правда, я не сразу понял, где я нахожусь, когда проснулся. Только узнал смех Ти и почувствовал, как он ерошит мои волосы. Неосознанно. Заставив меня улыбнуться по-идиотски. Впрочем, я и был идиотом.   
      За окном было темно. Я не знал, который час. Не то, что бы мне было до этого дело. Не то, что бы мне нужно было куда-то спешить. В любом случае, я бы ни за что не променял это место на что-либо еще.   
      Я в его постели. Тепло. Мягко. Много потрясающих подушек. Одеяло. И Он.   
      - Голодный? - Он кивнул на тарелку с сэндвичами перед собой.   
      - Оу. Да, спасибо! - я и правда умирал от голода.   
      Он взял бутерброд с сыром и ломтиками зеленого перца и сунул мне в рот. Перец полетел на пол. Мы прыснули со смеху, как малолетки. Я сел и стряхнул крошки с груди. Постарался не подавиться с полным ртом сладковатого хлеба с чуть соленым маслом и пряным сыром.  
      - Ты сказал, что голодный, я просто помог, - угорал он. Черт тебя побери, Ти. Я толкнул его плечом. Все еще с набитым ртом. Счастливый. И от чего-то странно спокойный. Я откинулся на изголовье кровати. Он придвинулся и устроил голову у меня на плече.  
      - Еще один будешь?  
      - В этот раз я сам справлюсь, - я взял следующий сэндвич. Сыр и ветчина. И запихал ему в рот. Он повалился на спину, как жук, взмахнув руками и ногами. Тарелка с едой перевернулась на одеяло.  
      Он вскоре вернулся в сидячее положение и собрал все на тарелку. Качая головой. Усмехаясь в ответ на мою ухмылку. Я продолжал есть свой сэндвич, как будто ничего не произошло. Он подцеплял ломтики ветчины с одеяла и отправлял прямо в рот.  
      - Полегчало? – спросил он. Лег на спину и поставил тарелку мне на ноги.  
      - Да, немного.  
      - Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
      Я посмотрел на него. В глазах была обеспокоенность. Он всегда смотрел на меня с таким выражением. Будто все, что я говорил, было не совсем правдой, и он об этом знал.  _Не полной_  правдой. Которую, в итоге, я все равно ему рассказывал. Он имел на меня какое-то особое влияние. Будто бы заставлял меня говорить до тех пор, пока я полностью не выговаривался, иногда выпаливая все, как на духу. Безо всяких фильтров между мозгом и языком.  
  
      - Меня типа бросили. Кажется. Или я ее бросил. Думаю, я повел себя как мудак в этот момент.  
      - Ты расстроился из-за этого?  
      - Нет. Не очень, на самом деле. Скорее, мне не по себе от того, что я обидел ее. Она не виновата. Знаешь, чтобы продолжать все это, нужно было слишком много усилий, а я даже не особо этого и хотел. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Что это все равно ни к чему бы не привело. А ведь она красивая, Ти. Горячая. С потрясающими волосами. Милая. И веселая. Просто она… Я не знаю.  
      Боже, я мямлил какую-то чушь. Уставился на него. Ждал, что он подхватит мою мысль.  
      - Между вами не было химии. Искры. Никакого фейерверка, – говорил же. Он умеет заканчивать мои предложения.   
      - Ага. В смысле, я не знаю. Она все время строила какие-то планы. Хотела, чтобы мы занимались всяким.  
      - Ты спал с ней?  
      Я хотел ответить «Не твое дело». Но не стал. Только кивнул.  
      - Было плохо? В смысле, не то, что я понимаю в этом хоть что-нибудь. Иногда мне кажется, что я живу от одного до другого рассказа о твоих извращенных похождениях. А сам тем временем лежу здесь и дрочу. Один, - он слегка покраснел. Опустил глаза, перебирая в пальцах край свитера. Тот снова немного задрался, и было видно, как живот приподнимается на вдохе. Мягкие светлые волоски дорожкой спускались к джинсам и скрывались под ремнем.  
      - Да нет, было нормально. Просто… Это не… - я не знал, что несу.  
      - Не взрывало мозг? Не хотелось повторить снова и снова?  
      - Нет, дело не в этом. Мы не смеялись. Это не было весело. Только неловкость после. Как будто нам нечего было сказать друг другу.  
      - Весело?  
      - Ну да, это должно быть горячо. Пошло. Весело. Разве не так?  
      - Дрочить тоже весело? – подмигнул он мне, смеясь. – Конечно, вы должны смеяться друг с другом. Иначе это просто секс. Спаривание. Удовлетворение потребности. Ты просто кончаешь. А потом ты раздражаешься и идешь домой. А когда вам весело вместе, вы просто смеетесь надо всем и уютно устраиваетесь вместе. Прижимаетесь друг к другу и целуетесь. Остаетесь вместе на ночь. Ну, по крайней мере, так я себе это представляю. Не знаю.  
      - Откуда ты такой умный, Ти? Однажды кому-то очень повезет с тобой, и ты сделаешь его самым счастливым на свете, - я потянулся к нему и похлопал по плечу. Легко рассмеялся. Повернулся на бок, чтобы лежать лицом к нему. Он провел пальцами по моим волосам. Одну прядку у лба намотал на палец.  
      - Собственно, я как раз этого и жду. Чтобы здесь был кто-то, когда я просыпаюсь. Не быть одному по утрам. Чувствовать, как кто-то меня обнимает. Мне бы понравилось.  
      - Знаю. Круто, когда есть кто-то, кто тебя любит. Чтобы не быть одному, - я его понимал. Всем сердцем.  
      - Думаю, это нормальная человеческая потребность. Мы и не должны быть одинокими.  
      Он снова посмотрел на меня. Потом опустил глаза, и на мгновение мне показалось, что в них затаилась невыразимая грусть. У меня что-то перевернулось в животе. Точнее, перемкнуло в голове. Потому что я практически бросился к нему и обнял. Положил голову ему на плечо. Руками крепко обхватил за талию. Уткнулся носом в шею.  
      - Ты не одинок, Ти, - самая заезженная фраза столетия. Та самая, которой мы сразили всех наповал в одной из серий. Я знал, что он поймет. Даже несмотря на то, что я еле сдерживал смех, когда шептал это ему в шею.  
      - Как банально, Хенке. Что за избитая фраза? Откуда ты ее вообще взял? – хихикнул он. Прижался ко мне. Повернулся так, чтобы было удобнее обниматься. Двумя руками обхватил меня. Дышал мне в волосы. Целовал лоб, весь шершавый из-за чертовых прыщей, выскочивших несколько дней назад. Ему было плевать. Он не испытывал отвращения ни к одной из черт того ужасного человека, которым я стал. Того, кем я обещал себе никогда не быть.  
  
      Того, кто обращается с людьми, как с дерьмом.


	2. В которой мне сорвало крышу. В которой я полностью потерял контроль

_**Х** _

  
      Я вздрогнул и резко сел. Как будто вырвался из кошмара. Но у меня не было никакого кошмара. Я просто заснул. Опять.  
      Лампа у кровати все еще горела, отбрасывая мягкий свет на лицо Ти. Его рот был приоткрыт. Он похрапывал. Руки закинуты за голову. Мышцы живота мерно вздымались и опускались при каждом вздохе. Я подтянул одеяло и накинул на него. Спустил ноги с кровати и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
  
      Все так хорошо начиналось. Мы болтали. Обнимались. Угорали. Ти принес из кухни немного пасты. И пару бутылок пива. Мы смотрели телик.  
      Я снова положил голову ему на грудь. Мои пальцы очерчивали кубики его пресса. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Это было сродни обнимашкам. Я касался его, как он прикасался ко мне. Он всегда гладил меня по спине. А я восхищался его прессом. Ну какого хрена?..  
      Я даже не понял, что он возбудился, пока не стало слишком поздно. Что короткие отрывистые вздохи вовсе не от того, что ему щекотно. Он, и правда, завелся.  _Из-за меня_. А я снова повел себя, как козел.  
      В смысле, ну а что я должен был сделать? Притвориться, что ничего не происходит? Оставить его со звенящими от возбуждения яйцами?..  
  
      Что ж, было несколько приемлемых вариантов. Я должен был извиниться. Обнять его. Встать и уйти домой. Оставить его, чтобы он спокойно мог подрочить и кончить. Я должен был дать ему немного пространства и свободы.  
  
      Я знал, что играл с его чувствами. Что он в меня немного влюблен. Но это же Ти. Он знал себя. И я, блять, любил его в ответ. Всем сердцем. Хоть я и натурал. Мы никогда и не думали встречаться. И ничего такого, даже близко. В моем долбанутом мозгу не было желания переспать с ним. Я никогда не думал о нем в таком ключе. Я просто обнимал его. Восхищался им. Потому что он невероятно охуенный. Подкаченный. Идеально сложенный. По сравнению со мной, тощим.  
      Я не ходил в спортзал. Не занимался спортом. Я ходил пешком. Я катался на велике. Это ж чертов Осло. Если куда-то хочешь добраться – иди пешком. Мой отец посмеивался надо мной, когда я зимой просил денег на трамвай. «У тебя же обе ноги на месте? С ними что-то не так?».  _Нет, пап._  И я ходил пешком.  
      У меня никогда не было шести кубиков пресса. Не было подкаченных мышц груди или бицепсов. Я худой. Весь в веснушках. Обычный я. Я не мог этого изменить. И я смирился с этим. Поддерживал мой скинни имидж.  
      А Ти… Со своими слишком честными глазами. С его мягкостью и очарованием. То, как он обхватывал меня и позволял обнять себя в ответ. Не знаю, о чем я думал. Не знаю, что заставило меня сделать это. И все-таки я сделал это. Ох, черт меня побери!..  
  
      Меня замутило. Скрутило живот. Не от того, что мы делали. А от того, что будет дальше. Мне нужно было разобраться с этим дерьмом прямо сейчас.  
      Видите? Мне стоило встать. Притвориться, что ничего особенного не происходит. Соврать. Сказать, что мне надо домой.  
      А вместо этого я потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Как тогда, когда я был Эвеном. Когда он был Исаком. Когда мы играли.  
  
      Мы целовались и раньше. Типа играли в поцелуи. Пьяные. На тусовках, когда дурачились. На тех самых эпичных вечеринках каста. Остальные подначивали, шутя, кричали «Целуй! Целуй! Целуй!», когда мы тусили с ними. И мы всегда целовались. Это было весело. Мы даже не краснели. Я был вовсе не против. Это же мой Ти. Это то, что мы с ним делали.  
      Но мы никогда не делали  _такого_. Мы не трахались. И не целовались  _так_. Так, как сейчас. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я целовал со всей страстью. С языком. С этим чертовым языком. Взял его лицо в ладони. Простонал ему в рот. Я, блять,  _стонал_.  
  
      Со мной реально было что-то не так. В смысле, я видел его. Я видел бугор в штанах. Он переоделся в его клетчатые фланелевые пижамные штаны, в которых он обычно рассекал по дому. Мягкие и застиранные. Протертые на коленках. Он не смог бы в них скрыть стояк. Так что все было очевидно. Прямо на виду.  
      Это что-то повернуло в моих мозгах. Потому что я завелся от мысли о том, что он возбужден. Я целовал его, и моя ладонь снова лежала на его животе. Его руки зарылись в мои волосы. И он отвечал на мои поцелуи. Господи боже.  
  
      Знаете, некоторые люди умеют целоваться. Некоторые просто возятся. Губы, языки и слюни повсюду. Не круто. Так вот, он  _умел_ целоваться. Ох, блять. Как же он целовался. Глубоко, мягко и горячо. Видите, насколько все плохо? Я считал его поцелуи горячими!..   
  
      Я зарычал в ладони. Обернулся и посмотрел на него.  
      Он все еще лежал с приоткрытым ртом. Даже немного слюней напускал на подушку. Глаза двигались под веками. Ему что-то снилось. Он дышал размеренно и почти неслышно. Удовлетворенно. О, малыш. Боже, что я же я с тобой сделал?  
      Я должен был на этом остановиться. Но я не стал. Говорил же, я – абсолютный засранец. Наверное, в моем мозгу что-то закоротило. Наверное, у меня была аневризма, и я отключился. Но нет. Ничего такого не было. Я прекрасно осознавал, что творю. Я и сейчас все понимал.  
  
      Я приподнял резинку его штанов. Скользнул ладонью под ткань. И начал дрочить ему. Аккуратно двигая пальцами вверх и вниз. Сдвигая кожу к основанию. Даже поиграл с яичками. Как я обычно делаю со своими. Погладил их. Оттянул кожицу. Собрал в ладонь и нежно сжал, двигаясь в такт с пульсом. Пальцы вокруг головки. Крохотные движения вверх и вниз. Дразня. Все это в то время, пока мой язык был у него во рту. Пока я прижимался грудью к его ребрам, позволяя себе пахом тереться о его бедра. Небольшими толкающими движениями. Совсем немного, как раз для того, чтобы я мог почувствовать нужное трение.  
  
      Боже. Мне полностью сорвало крышу. Он хныкал. Стонал. Вцепился в меня так сильно, что, кажется, выдернул клок волос у меня из головы. Мне было плевать. Это было охуенно горячо.  
      Посмотрите на меня... Я снова застонал в ладони. Мне  _понравилось_. Я был  _в восторге_  от каждого мгновения. Каждой секунды ощущения его члена в своей руке. Его губ на моих. Его дыхания вперемешку с моим. Тяжелого, быстрого, отчаянного.  
      Это недолго продлилось. Ладонь вдруг наполнилась горячей влагой. Сперма стекала сквозь пальцы. Его штаны намокли. Приглушенный звук его голоса у моей щеки. Его руки вокруг моей шеи, лицо спрятано в изгибе.   
      Самое ужасное, я кончил в трусы. Он вцепился в меня, тяжело дыша мне в шею. И этого оказалось достаточно. Этого, нахер, хватило, чтобы я кончил, как подросток. Прямо в трусы. У меня такого даже с девушками никогда не было. Я всегда держал все под контролем. Я знал, что мне нравится. Я знал, что меня заводит. Ну охуеть теперь.  _Господи боже..._  
  
      Теперь я расплачивался за это. Засохшая сперма на члене, и белье, будто из картона. Пиздец неудобно. Хорошо хоть джинсы были расстегнуты.   
      Я встал и поправил член. Ну и отстой. Я был противен сам себе.  
  
      Мы не шевелились, когда все закончилось. Не разговаривали. Просто лежали, переплетя конечности. Дышали в унисон. Он гладил меня по спине. Я держал его в объятиях. Одной рукой зарывшись в волосы. Оставляя легкие поцелуи на его щеках.   
      - Пожалуйста, не уходи. Останься со мной,  _пожалуйста_ , - его голос был надломленным. Отчаянным.  
      - Я здесь, - шептал я. – Я с тобой.  
  
      Ну, уже нет. Потому что я жалкое подобие нормального человека. Потому что я натянул куртку. На цыпочках обошел кровать и выключил свет. Бросил на него последний взгляд.  
  
      Я все разрушил. Так заканчивается дружба. Все, как пишут в романах и журналах. Когда кто-то из вас облажался, и вы больше не разговариваете друг с другом. Потому что, что я должен сказать в такой ситуации? «Соррян, я вдруг стал геем на несколько минут, но такое больше никогда не повторится»?!  
  
      Я медленно закрыл входную дверь, навалившись плечом на раму и аккуратно надавив, пока не услышал щелчок замка. Тихонько спустился по ступенькам крыльца, держась за перила, чтобы не навернуться на льду, который покрыл дорожку за ночь. Я даже не знал, который час. Натянул шапку пониже. Накинул сверху капюшон. Засунул руки в карманы. И пошел домой.

 

 


	3. В которой я покупаю простыни. В которой я иду на вечеринку. И больше ничего не имеет значения.

 

 

_**Т** _

  
      Прошла неделя. Целая, блять, неделя. И хотя сейчас она кажется лишь смутным сном, это была самая длинная неделя в моей жизни. Самая мучительная, душераздирающая, раздражающая, ублюдочная, мудацкая в жопу неделя. Я снова в своей постели. Пялюсь в потолок. Занимаюсь самобичеванием. Снова. Думаю о том, что мог бы сделать иначе.   
  
      Я виню себя. Однозначно. И его тоже виню. Полностью. Я нахожу много рациональных оправданий его поведению. И думаю о том, что совершенно точно мог бы повести себя, как взрослый человек. То есть, я мог бы написать. Я мог бы даже набраться храбрости и, алё, позвонить ему. Не то что бы я собирался это делать. Придурок.   
  
      Я пребываю то в сердечных метаниях, то в состоянии пиздец дикой злости. Мне то хочется позвонить ему и начать вопить в трубку о том, как я люблю его и что всё что угодно сделаю, если он просто вернётся ко мне и сделает вид, что ничего не произошло. То прийти к нему домой и со всей дури вышибить к херам дверь, чтобы просто увидеть его лицо, застывшее от шока, после того, как я покажу ему средний палец. Просто, блять, сколько мне лет? Пять? Но от таких вот фантазий мне становится лучше. Н-да, где-то на минуту.   
  


 

  
      Я постирал простыни. Дважды. Они всё ещё пахнут им. Я пошёл и купил новый комплект простыней. Я реально потратил деньги на ёбаные простыни. Сменил постельное бельё. Вот и всё. Его больше нет. Потом, каждый раз, когда я смотрел на эти простыни, мне становилось грустно. Так что, я снова поменял их на старые. Они хотя бы дарят мне счастливые воспоминания. Это простыни, на которых произошёл первый и последний в моей жизни сексуальный опыт с мужчиной моей мечты. С парнем, в которого я по уши влюблён. С чёртовым ёбаным придурком, который не может быть до конца мужиком и остаться до утра, а потом игнорирует меня в течение 7 дней. Никакого «прости». Никакого даже «ОК?». Он даже не мог оставить мне записку. Лишь пара слов. Всё, что ему нужно было сказать: мне жаль. Или нет.   
      Ну то есть, возможно я тоже должен извиниться. Но за что? Я бы никогда не смог сказать ему «нет». Да как это вообще возможно? Он удовлетворил каждую из множества моих мучительных подростковых фантазий ровно за 10 минут. Целовал меня. В какой-то степени занимался сексом со мной. Обнимал меня. Шептал что-то, выдыхая мне в ухо. Не знаю, что именно он говорил. Я наверно тоже бормотал тогда полную неразбериху.   
  
      Большую часть времени я просто нахожусь в состоянии какого-то вселенского непонимания. Как до такого могло докатиться, ведь всё начиналось хорошо. Невероятно хорошо. Прекрасно. А сейчас я погряз в грёбаной дыре отчаяния и безысходности. Разочарования и печали.   
  
      Съёмки начинаются через 2 недели. Точнее, через 13 дней. У меня есть 13 дней на то, чтобы либо разрулить всё это, либо собраться и уйти из проекта. Потому что я это уже проходил. И знаю, как всё будет. Я ещё не видел сценария. Не знаю, кому будет посвящён сезон. Ни хера не знаю. Но зато я точно знаю, что Исак и Эвен будут там. Потому что, ну серьёзно. Исак и Эвен. Мы затащили 3 сезон. Публика любит нас. Люди влюбились. Весь каст об этом знал. Знал, что на этом не закончится. Что есть ещё столько всего, чего можно раскрыть в этой истории. Но как мы можем вернуться к работе и отдать должное Исаку и Эвену, если мы даже поговорить друг с другом не можем? Если для нас даже присутствие друг друга невыносимо.  
      Мысль о том, чтобы уйти. Разорвать контракт. От неё мне становится ещё хуже. И глубоко внутри я знаю, что никогда не сделаю этого. Было бы дебильным ходом. Очень плохим карьерным ходом. Я просто вспоминаю о том, как весело было снимать последний сезон. Как мне нравилось сниматься в нём. Как мы были близки. Как я влюбился в него. Шаг за шагом. День за днём. Чёртову Минуту за минутой. До тех пор, пока он не стал частью меня настолько, что я просто не знал, что с собой делать, если его не было рядом.  
  
      И теперь его нет. И, скорее всего, мы больше уже никогда не сможем вернуться к тому, что было между нами раньше. Я больше не прижму его к своей груди. Не проведу рукой по волосам. Не посмеюсь над ним и его безумными историями. Не почувствую этой жуткой ревности, когда он говорит о девушках. Хотя. Подождите-ка. Я постоянно буду её чувствовать. Всегда. Каждый грёбаный день.   
  


 

  
  
      Я вроде как просто живу. Встаю. Иду в школу. Делаю вид, что всё в порядке. Я немного умею играть, помните? Я смеюсь. Просиживаю уроки. Я даже порядком слушаю. Делаю домашку. Я в общем-то позволяю друзьям вытаскивать себя. Выбираю еду и ем её. Я словно в вакууме. В пустоте жизни, которая так и не становится лучше.   
  
      Мы все ходили тусоваться прошлой ночью. Выпили немного пива. Поваляли дурака. Встретились с другой компанией друзей. В итоге оказались на какой-то вечеринке. Всё было нормально.  
  
      Я конечно знал, что когда-нибудь это случится. У нас слишком много общих знакомых. Людей, с которыми мы типа как общаемся. Я столкнулся с ней. С ней. Его девушкой. Той, которую он бросил. Или которая бросила его. Зная то, что я знаю сейчас, я отчасти подозреваю, что с ней он поступил точно также. Любил её. А потом просто сбежал посередине ночи и больше с ней не разговаривал. Подонок.  
  
      Она очень милая. Даже несмотря на то, что какой-то части меня хочется наорать на неё. Закричать, что он никогда не будет любить её так, как ей бы этого хотелось. Что она никогда не полюбит его так, как я люблю его. Что он никогда не будет моим. И её не будет тоже.  
  
      Но вместо этого она обнимает меня и болтает о школе. Об экзаменах. О том, кем она сейчас работает. Я задаю «правильные» вопросы. Улыбаюсь. Позволяю ей прислонить голову мне на плечо, пока она рассказывает мне миллион вещей, которые мне абсолютно неинтересны. Пока я настолько далеко витаю в своих мыслях, что едва умудряюсь отвечать на её вопросы. Когда она совершенно будничным тоном спрашивает, как там Х.   
      Пожимаю плечами. «Нормально», - говорю. «Он в порядке». Надеюсь, что ничего близкого к этому, но. Надеюсь, что ему также дерьмово, как и мне. Она берёт свой телефон и устраивает нас, чтобы сделать селфи. Мы оба выглядим так, словно нам очень весело. Словно мы наслаждаемся компанией друг друга. Развлекаемся. В реальности же мы просто сидим тут в абсолютной тишине. Она молчит. Я тоже ничего не говорю. Мы оба знаем, что на самом деле хотим сказать. Она хочет узнать то, что знаю я. Хочет узнать, что произошло. Она хочет узнать причину. Что она сделала не так. Почему её было недостаточно. Почему он так и не перезвонил.  
      У меня нет ответов. Я не знаю. Я и сам этого не понимаю. Я допиваю бутылку пива и мы оба выдвигаемся домой. Она едет обратно в том же вагоне. Смотрит в окно. Обнимает меня на прощанье, когда вагон подъезжает к её остановке. Я провожу рукой по её волосам. «Не грусти», - говорю. Это единственное, что я могу сказать. Никаких слов поддержки. Никакой любви. Ничего. Она кивает. Я провожаю её взглядом, пока она спускается по тротуару. Сильнее укутываясь в пальто со всех сторон. Я знаю, что она чувствует. Я и есть она. А она – это я.   
  
      Она прислала мне фотки, которые мы сделали. Написав просто: «спасибо».  
  
      Не знаю, почему я делаю это, но я знаю, что это заденет его. Напугает немного. Встряхнёт. Я отправляю их ему. Я тоже могу быть мудаком.


	4. В которой мы тонем. В которой я бегу. И я тебе не грёбаный мальчик с доставкой. Понял?

  
  

 

_**Х**_  
  
      Я не выходил из дома несколько дней. Просто не мог себя заставить. Позвонил на работу и слабым голосом сказал, что заболел. Ну да, конечно. Временная гейская лихорадка. Какой же я трус. У меня на лбу вовсе не было выбито «Я поцеловал парня и мне понравилось». Но именно так я себя и чувствовал. Будто любой прохожий, бросив на меня взгляд, все поймет. Поймет, что я люблю члены.  
      Не то что бы я действительно их любил. Я не хотел поцеловать никого из своих друзей. И не было ни малейшего желания гуглить гей-порно. Нисколько. НИ РАЗУ, ЯСНО?  
  
      Я не понимал, что со мной произошло. Как я потерял себя, что ли… Казалось, что я дрейфую без якоря. Будто все, что я знал о себе, оказалось ложью.  
  
      Когда я согласился на эту роль, в которой я должен играть гея. Точнее, не совсем гея. Может, би. Может, еще кого-то. Мы решили никак не обозначать его ориентацию. Мы с Ти сели и обсудили этот момент. Я даже разговаривал с психологом. Они меня заставили. Хотели быть уверенными, что я смогу сыграть. Что не психану посреди съемок. Это было довольно тупо.  
      С чего бы мне психовать? Я был уверен в себе. Натурал. Доволен своей жизнью. Я — актер. У меня были репетиции, тренировки и прочая хрень. Я был в деле. В смысле, гляньте на Ти, он играл Исака годами. Великолепно и убедительно играя натурала. Ну, может не совсем убедительно. Но это был сценарий. И он справился. В каждом из сезонов. И от этого с ним было так легко играть. Он знал Исака вдоль и поперек. Знал, что бы тот сказал, и что никогда бы не произнес. И еще он знал самого себя.  
      Мы много говорили о нем, когда только встретились. Когда стали друзьями. О том, как он признался родителям. И своим друзьям. Не было никакой драмы. Он всегда знал, кем он был. И кто он теперь. Он говорил, что ему невероятно повезло. Сказал, что он был 15-летним и совершенно неопытным парнем, которому досталась эта потрясающая роль, во время которой он мог экспериментировать со своей ориентацией. Когда он мог целовать девчонок. Обниматься с ними по углам. Притворяться, что он натурал. Притворяться, что это не так.  
  
      Я понимал его. Понимал, что он имел в виду. Как ему приходилось играть на публику свои же фантазии. Притворяться, что это ничего не значит. Боже, да если б мне дали такой шанс в 16!.. Неудивительно, что он знает, что ему нравится, а что — нет. Что он так уверен в себе. Так охуенно потрясающ какими-то идеально-романтическими чертами.  
  
      Я же начал сниматься с такой уверенностью и даже слегка заносчивостью. Типа я справлюсь со всем этим, это ж как два пальца обоссать. Типа мне вообще пофиг, что Ти — парень. Типа я смогу его целовать. Типа я смогу целовать парней, и не втянуться в процессе. Что ж, чушь собачья. Полная херня!  
  
      Я сжался в комочек и натянул одеяло на голову. Мама недавно заходила ко мне, проверить как я. Принесла мне чашку чая. Сказала мне поменять постельное и вытащить свою задницу из кровати. Видимо, в комнате воняло. Ну, привет… Конечно, мам. Я же парень, и я валяюсь тут который день. И не хожу в душ. Потому что, ну какой в этом смысл?..  
  
      Я перебирал в уме тех, кому мог бы позвонить. Зависнуть где-нибудь. Выбраться из квартиры хотя бы на час. И никого не мог вспомнить. Я бы мог позвонить своей кузине. Она бы меня выслушала. И не осудила бы. Но я сомневаюсь, что она смогла бы удержать рот на замке. Она сто пудов разболтает все своей матери. А та — моей. И она окажется здесь в мгновение ока, чтобы узнать всю историю.  
      О, ей бы это понравилось. Это типа ее фишки. Она бы оказалась в первых рядах Прайда*, размахивая огромным радужным флагом, воодушевленная тем, что ее сын — гей. Я не удержался и поморщился. Папа бы усмехнулся и спросил: «Теперь  _это_  — твое новое увлечение?». Как когда я захотел стать эмо. Покрасился в черный. Носил длинный потасканный плащ в каких-то разводах. Я продержался 3 месяца, а потом переключился на рэп. Потом у меня была фаза Канье… Господи, да я за все это время столько всего перепробовал. Отец бы просто поржал надо мной. Неловко бы меня обнял. Заварил себе очередную чашку кофе.  
  
      Нет, у меня много друзей. Какие-то просто отпадные. Какие-то больше похожи на знакомых. Называют меня гомиком. Шутят, естественно.  
      Они посмотрели весь сериал. И это круто. Это же шоу. Многие из них встречались с Ти. Мы вроде как вращаемся в одних и тех же кругах. И все равно, мне не давало покоя, что он мог ей сказать. Он не сплетник. Он бы не стал этого делать. Он бы не разболтал. Если она узнает, то и все вокруг тоже. Что я подрочил ему, а потом смылся. Что я не смог с этим справиться. Что я все-таки потерялся в сценарии. Что я не могу различать игру и реальность.  
      Вообще-то, это отличная сплетня.  _Охуенно крутая_. «Мой бывший бросил меня, переспал с парнем, а потом и его бросил». Я прям шлюха века. Я даже не могу решить, людей какого пола трахать.  
  
      Я все-таки сделал ему больно. Я знал это. Он, наверняка, злой, как черт. Хочет разрушить мою жизнь. Что ж, я уже это сделал, спасибо, Ти. Не стоит тратить свое время на это. Я уже в полном дерьме. Ты можешь добить меня.  
  
      Но правда вот в чем. И я знал об этом все это время. Каждую, блять, минуту. Все, о чем я мог думать. Все, что я видел, стоило мне закрыть глаза в надежде провалиться в сон. Я знал, с кем мне нужно поговорить. Кто сможет мне помочь. Кто сможет мне все объяснить и собрать мое дерьмо в кучку. Кто сможет упорядочить весь этот хаос из мыслей в моей голове. Я сказочно проебался, да?  
      Я умудрился разозлить единственного человека, который был мне нужен в этой чертовой жизни. Того самого, кто имел для меня значение. Я заставил его ненавидеть меня.  
  
      Я ударил кулаками по матрасу. Подушка заглушила мой вопль. Какой же я идиот…  
Я снова нацепил наушники. Позволил музыке перекрыть мои мысли. И натянул одеяло на голову.  
  
      

****

**_Т_ **

      У нас осталось 11 дней. У меня есть 11 дней, чтобы всё исправить. А ещё подготовиться к экзамену по английскому и написать эссе о Великой французской революции. Я уже 3 раза начинал писать. Потом удалял весь текст. И начинал заново. Я просто не могу сконцентрироваться. Сижу и судорожно стучу ногой по полу, как будто съел слишком много сладкого. Хотя, может и не стоило есть сразу 2 батончика Kvikk Lunsj**. Шоколад — это слишком вкусно. Правда, он нифига не насыщает. Поэтому я съел ещё и 2 сэндвича. Оставил срач на кухне. Выдул бутылку фанты.

      Я забиваю на эссе и просто сижу за столом, бездумно пялясь в окно. На солнце, которое отчаянно пытается светить сквозь серые облака. Смотрю, как быстро исчезает дневной свет на горизонте. Я сегодня рано закончил. Вернулся домой, чтобы позаниматься. А мог бы пойти с парнями за пиццей. Мог бы пойти и зависнуть с Давидом. Он спрашивал. Но я просто хотел остаться один на один со своим горем. Снова погрязнуть в нём.

      Я просто разговариваю вслух с самим собой, как сумасшедший. Репетирую всякие вещи, которые сказал бы ему. Пытаюсь быть крутым. Пытаюсь не быть отчаянным. Но кого я обманываю. Господи, я так скучаю по нему. По тому, как мы смеялись вместе. Просто отдыхали вместе. Смотрели телик. Как он лежал вплотную ко мне. А я легко царапал его спину. Вдыхал запах его волос.

      Начинаю переодеваться. Что я делаю уже который день. Я продолжаю повторять себе, что это всё не из-за него. Что я не какой-нибудь стрёмный сталкер. Что я не выберу нелепо длинный маршрут, чтобы намерено пробежать мимо работы Х. Дважды.

      Я бегал так каждый день на этой неделе. Бегал и бегал. Это немного помогает. Проясняет голову. Я полностью погружаюсь в музыку. А потом замедляюсь и смотрю в окна. Его не было всю неделю. Я хочу сказать, что он не может позволить себе отдыхать каждый раз после полудня. Он должен быть там. За стойкой. Работающий. Смеющийся, как обычно. Руки сложены на груди. Волосы зачесаны назад. Но его нет.

      Я разбегаюсь слишком быстро. Я вымотаюсь даже быстрее, чем миную автобусную остановку. Но я просто ничего не могу поделать. Это всё эта злость во мне. И весь этот сахар тоже. Мне просто нужно бежать. Быстро и бешено. Топая ногами по гравию на тротуаре. Перепрыгивая в длину заледенелые прогалины. С музыкой, до боли давящей на перепонки. Заглушая мои мысли. Позволяя отключиться от боли в груди.

      Его снова нет на месте. Я замедляю ход и останавливаюсь снаружи. Наклоняюсь вперед, опуская голову и держась за колени. Пытаясь отдышаться.

      — Привет!!!  
      Вот чёрт. Это его босс. Выглядывает из-за двери прямо в фартуке. Она выглядит бодрой, весёлой и счастливой. Как всегда.  
      — Как Хенрик? Что с ним случилось? Он не появлялся всю неделю и мы уже начинаем беспокоиться!  
      — Думаю, у него грипп, — ложь. Он не больнее меня. Он просто трус. Бьюсь об заклад, лежит и прячется там у себя под одеялом. Избегает меня. Избегает весь мир. Ведёт себя как конченная задница.  
      — Ох, бедняжка, — вздыхает она. — Можешь подождать минутку?  
      Я киваю и остаюсь на месте. Делая вид, что разминаю ноги. Начиная уже немного замерзать.

      Она возвращается вместе с сумкой.  
      — Вот, немного печенья для него. Чтобы поднять ему настроение. Скажи, что мы передаём привет и надеемся, что ему станет лучше на следующей неделе, хорошо? — Она посылает мне воздушный поцелуй и машет на прощанье. Оставляет меня стоящего на тротуаре и таращащегося на дверь. Неуклюже сжимая чёртов пакетик с выпечкой.

      Я начинаю закипать ещё больше от того, что она решила, что я сейчас соберусь и пойду к нему. Что я — его мальчик на побегушках. Хоть я и понимаю, что это абсолютно необоснованно. Я начинаю закипать ещё больше от того, что он прячется. Думает, что если останется в своей комнате и не будет выходить из неё, то ему не придётся сталкиваться со мной лицом к лицу. Думает, что может спокойно игнорировать меня, и это сойдет ему с рук. Думает, что на этом всё кончено.  
      Я перебегаю дорогу, наверное, самым нелепым образом. С печеньем, прыгающим по всему пакету. В итоге я укутываю его в своих руках, словно это младенец. Пытаюсь бежать. Выгляжу при этом полным придурком.

      Я снова виню его. Он мне даже пробежку умудрился испортить. Я, блять, ни одной долбанной вещи не могу сделать без того, чтобы он разрушил всё к ебеням.

      Так что, я начинаю закипать ещё больше. И я иду. Быстро и твёрдо. С ёбаным свертком с печеньками в сжатом кулаке. И я не останавливаюсь, пока не оказываюсь прямо напротив его квартиры. Тыча по кодовым кнопкам, чтобы открыть ворота. Со всей дури захлопнув их за собой.  
      Он не узнает, что ударило его. Не то что бы я собирался его бить. Я не думаю.

      Но так, чёрт подери, это не закончится.  _Мы_  так не закончимся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Прайд (от англ. Pride) (сокр. от гей-прайд) - акция, задачей которой является демонстрация существования в обществе ЛГБТ (лесбиянок, геев, бисексуалов и трансгендеров), поддержка толерантного отношения к ним, защита прав человека и гражданского равноправия для всех людей вне зависимости от сексуальной ориентации и гендерной идентичности. Его целью также является празднование чувства собственного достоинства, торжество свободы личности, проявление разнообразия и единства ЛГБТ-сообщества.
> 
> ** Kvikk Lunsj - норвежская версия Kit-Kat, но гораздо вкуснее.


	5. В которой мы оба теряем контроль. А я оказался офигенным человеком.

**_Х_**  
  
      Сначала я услышал его голос. В коридоре. Моя мама что-то ему ответила. Я застыл, сидя на кровати. Лихорадочно соображая что делать. Ни убежать, ни скрыться. Негде спрятать свое сердце, гулко бьющееся в груди. Заставляющее голову кружиться от страха. От тревоги. Я не смогу этого сделать, не смогу. Я реально не смогу с этим справиться.  
  
      Дверь распахнулась, он вошел и с грохотом захлопнул ее за собой. Швырнул мне пакет. Я поймал его без напряга. Обеими руками. Смяв его и услышал хруст под пальцами.  
  
      Он рухнул в кресло у изножья кровати. Весь мокрый от пота. В спортивной одежде для бега. Черный спандекс с полосками и неоновыми пятнами плотно облегал каждую часть его тела. Наушники перекинуты через шею. Влажные кудряшки упруго покачиваются на лбу.  
  
      — Дерьмово выглядишь, Хенке, — сказал он обреченно. Устало. Зло.  
      Я кивнул. Могу лишь согласиться. Я и чувствовал себя дерьмово. Выглядел также. Был настоящим дерьмом.

  
   

  
  
      Мы просто сидели. Молча. Он теребил пальцы. Я застыл на кровати. Вцепившись в несчастный бумажный пакет. Осторожно выдыхая между ударами сердца, которое грозило сломать мне ребра.  
  
      — Это твой босс велела тебе передать. Сказала, что ты болеешь. Но ведь это не так, — он махнул рукой на пакет. Стараясь не встречаться со мной взглядом. Потерев нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — еле слышно прошептал я.  
  
      — За что именно? Потому что если ты жалеешь о том, что мы сделали, можешь идти нахер. Мне не жаль. Нисколько. Но если тебе жаль, что ты вел себя, как последний мудак всю прошлую неделю, то давай поговорим. Окей? — вызывающе выпалил он. Он определенно злился. Ему было невероятно больно. Все эти эмоции я знал слишком хорошо.  
  
      Я не знал, что ответить. Лишь смотрел на него. Внезапно мне захотелось разрыдаться. Я не знал, о чем именно жалел. Обо всем.  
  
      — Прости меня за то, что соблазнил тебя. За то, что был отвратительным другом. За то, что испортил все, что между нами было. За то, что не остановился, когда должен был. Я не гей…  
  
      Он поднял руку, жестом останавливая меня.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что то, что произошло, делает тебя геем? В этом вся проблема? — он обхватил голову руками и тяжело вздохнул. — То, что мы сделали, не значит, что ты — гей. Это значит, что ты — охуенный человек. Потому что на краткое мгновение ты забыл обо всех правилах. Просто позволил себе быть самим собой. Нахуй ориентацию. Мы оба этого хотели. И не притворяйся, что это ничего не значит.  _Не смей, блять, прикидываться_ , что это — какая-то незначительная хуйня.  
  
      Я видел, как в уголках его глаз заблестели слезы. Как он пытался контролировать себя, держась за голову.  
  
      — Ты подарил мне мой первый раз. Мой первый сексуальный опыт с другим мужчиной. Ты понимаешь, насколько, блять, мне повезло? Я сделал это  _с тобой_. Моим лучшим другом. Самым красивым мужчиной на планете. Парнем, в которого я так глупо влюблен, — Он поднял на меня взгляд и помахал пальцем перед носом. — Не смей притворяться, что ты не знал. Что не понимал.  
  
      — Я знал, — прошептал я. — Я всегда знал. И от этого все только хуже.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Такое чувство, что я воспользовался твоей слабостью, — я все еще не шевелился. Все еще сидел, вцепившись в пакет.  
  
      — С чего вдруг? Я мог сказать «нет». Если бы я не хотел этого, я бы не дал этому случиться. Я не ребенок, Хенке.  
  
      Он смотрел прямо на меня. Его взгляд был полон боли, честности, слез и любви. Я почувствовал себя таким слабым. Он ведь так явно любит меня. Даже несмотря на то, что я — самый презренный человек на свете.  
  
      Я потер глаза. Попытался остановить наворачивающиеся слезы. Потому что он плакал. И все, чего я хотел, заплакать вместе с ним. Я хотел сгрести его в охапку, обнять и, покачивая, плакать вместе с ним. Потому что я облажался. Потому что я никогда не смогу стать для него тем, кем он хочет меня видеть.  
  
      — Я ничего не жду от тебя, Хенрик. У меня нет каких-то тупых идей типа «И жили они долго и счастливо», — он показал пальцами кавычки. Его голос был хриплым и подрагивающим. — Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы могли быть вместе.  
  
      — Я тоже. Я ненавижу, что не могу с тобой поговорить. Ненавижу, что мы не можем проводить время вместе, — я хотел встать, подойти к нему и обнять, но не осмеливался. Я не знал, что случится, если я это сделаю. Я не доверял себе, не был уверен, что не поцелую его снова. Я в принципе не доверял себе, когда он был рядом.  
  
      Он вытер глаза рукавом и поднялся. Застегнул молнию куртки до самого подбородка.  
  
      — У нас есть 10 дней, чтобы это исправить. До тех пор, пока снова не начнется работа. 10 дней.  
  
      — Да нахуй работу! — Я наконец обрел голос. — Скажи мне, что мне сделать.  
  
      — Что сделать?..  
  
      — Скажи мне, как все исправить. Скажи, что сделать. Я не знаю, как вернуть нас. Я не знаю, как исправить ситуацию.  
  
      Я видел, что он разрывается. Что он вот-вот готов по-настоящему расплакаться. Что его грудь двигалась слишком быстро, когда он дышал. Глаза покраснели. По щеке скатилась слезинка.  
  
      — Позвони мне, когда выяснишь, — это все, что он сказал. Затем вышел и хлопнул за собой дверью.  
  
      Я наконец отпустил себя. Комок в горле, который рос так долго, что угрожал мне удушьем. Боль в груди. Узел в животе, который был таким тяжелым, что я не мог встать. Каким-то образом это все разом вышло. Протяжным всхлипом, от которого в груди все сжалось. Нелепой икотой. Слезами, которые заструились по щекам.  
      Я хотел побежать за ним. Обхватить его и заставить остаться. Убедить его никогда больше не покидать меня. Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Нужно обнять. Может быть, и поцеловать тоже.  
  
      Потому что я хотел.  
      Потому что, блять,  _я так сильно этого хотел_.  
  
      Я вытер слезы рукой. Схватил телефон. Осознал, что не одет. Весь потный. Отвратительный. Мне было плевать. Штаны с одной стороны были грязными. С другой виднелись капли кофе. Я натянул джемпер. Господи, да от меня же воняет!..  
Я распахнул дверь и вывалился в коридор. Это нелепо. Я собирался пойти за ним. Я должен был. Я не мог остановиться. Но далеко уйти мне не удалось. Я замер на полпути к выходу.  
  
      — Хенке! Какого черта ты с ним сделал?!  
  
      О боже. Теперь и мама меня ненавидит. Просто убейте меня. Пожалуйста, просто прекратите все это.


	6. Часть 6. В которой моя мама - воплощение зла. А Ти варит лапшу голышом.

**_Х_**  
      Моя мама может был очень жестокой. Но и супер-классной тоже. Или пиздец раздражающей.  
      Она заставила меня вернуться в комнату, снять постельное с кровати и отправить все в стирку. А потом отправила в душ. Сказала, что я — позорище, раз хотел выйти на улицу в образе бомжа. С ароматом разлагающегося трупа.  
      Естественно, она права. В таком состоянии я ничего хорошего не добьюсь. Мне нужно успокоиться. Перестать хлюпать носом. Упорядочить мысли.  
      Горячая вода помогла. Она стекала по моим волосам. Теперь я хоть начал чувствовать себя человеком. Успокоился. Взял себя в руки. Господи, как я по нему скучаю.  
      Как только я вышел из ванной, мама позвала меня на кухню. _Тем-Самым-Голосом_. Которого ты не можешь ослушаться. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я серьезно.   
      У меня капает с кончиков волос. Из одежды — лишь полотенце вокруг бедер. Босые ноги оставляют мокрые следы на полу. Голова пристыженно опущена. Я знал, что сейчас будет. Она больше не позволит мне увиливать от этой темы. Я неделю провалялся в кровати. Обманывая всех.  
  
      — Что ты с ним сделал, Хенрик?  
      Я лишь покачал головой.  
      — Я все испортил, мам.  
      — Ты с ним спал?  
  
      Я вскинул голову и уставился на нее, приготовившись все отрицать. _Отрицай-соври-не признавайся_. Вместо этого я кивнул и опустил взгляд. Хватит с меня лжи. Хватит причинять боль людям. Хватит быть таким безответственным с чувствами других. Хватит убеждать себя, что мои чувства ничего не значат. Что я могу игнорировать факты, которые прямо под носом. Факт того, что я снова хочу его поцеловать. И еще раз. Что я все время о нем думаю. Что мое сердце уничтожено от осознания того, что это я все похерил.  
  
      Мама наклонилась ко мне и взяла меня за руки. Совсем как в детстве. Когда жизнь была простой и беззаботной. Она погладила мои ладони. Провела подушечками по моим пальцам. И соединила кончики наших пальцев. Мы подходили друг другу. Продолжали друг друга. Там, где заканчивалась она, начинался я. Так она мне говорила в детстве.  
  
      — Я всегда говорила тебе, что однажды ты найдешь того человека, который будет тебя дополнять. Вы будете, как две части одного паззла. И ты не сможешь повлиять на то, кто это будет. Ты просто поймешь, когда это случится. Что вы подходите друг другу, — она погладила меня по щеке.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что нет никакой разницы, парень это или девушка? Знаешь, что не стоит из-за этого переживать.  
      — Знаю, мам, — ну, а что я мог сказать. Я действительно знал. Где-то очень глубоко.  
      — Ты его любишь?  
      — Мам! Слишком много вопросов! — если она сейчас же не прекратит, я снова могу разрыдаться.  
      Она встала и поцеловала меня в макушку. Потрепала по щеке. Подошла к кухонному шкафчику и достала кружку. Налила себе кофе.  
      А я сидел, уткнувшись головой в ладони. Я знал, что она делает. Ждет, что я заговорю. Ждет, что я выпалю все, как на духу. Она немного похожа на Ти. Я мог соврать и притвориться, что я его не люблю. Или сказать правду и получить прощение. Слезть с этого крючка хотя бы на время.  
      — Я задел его чувства, — ну, по крайней мере, это звучит лучше, чем «Я повел себя, как скотина».  
      Мама посмотрела на меня. Изогнула бровь. Прямо как я. Когда кто-то несет чушь.  
      — Ладно, ок! Я повел себя как самая распоследняя скотина, мам. Так лучше?  
      — Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, — ухмыльнулась она. — Вот только я растила тебя не для того, чтобы ты стал мудаком.  
      — Знаю. Мне нужно понять, как извиниться. Как все исправить и вернуть.  
      — Хороший мальчик. Неплохо для начала.  
      Ну слава богу. Конец допроса, я надеюсь.  
      — Мне нужно идти и все исправить. Вернуться на работу. Разобраться со всем этим дерьмом, — я поднялся и вышел.  
      — Давай, сделай это, — крикнула она мне вдогонку, хихикнув.  
  
      Я с размаху шлепнулся на свою кровать. Я упустил момент. Потерял ту каплю храбрости, которую только что нашел. Потом я все-таки встал. Огляделся. Тяжело вздохнул. И снова сел.  
      У меня было такое чувство, что голова сейчас взорвется. Не от боли. А от мыслей. Мыслей о том, что я вроде как смирился с тем, что хочу поцеловать Ти. И что мне нравится его целовать.  
  
      Он меня заводил. И это не укладывалось в голове. То, что я думал о мышцах на его животе. О том, как ощущаются его объятия. О том, как куртка облегает его плечи.  
  
      Я не хотел в мыслях опускаться ниже пояса. В смысле, а понравилось бы мне ощущение его члена у меня во рту? Было бы это горячо? Да ладно, _серьезно_?.. Ну, может быть... Я не знал. Я делал подобное с девчонками. Это могло быть очень горячо. Но члены? Я не знаю.  
      Я попытался отбросить эти мысли. Постарался не обращать внимание на то, что я возбудился. Что моему члену понравилась эта идея. Секс. Вот в чем все дело. Так я говорил себе. Так я себе лгал. Что я просто думаю о сексе, и именно это меня заводит.  
  
      Я взял телефон и провел пальцами по кнопкам. Пытаясь набраться смелости. Я просто должен ему позвонить. Вместо того, чтобы рефлексировать тут. Как всегда.  
      Я написал коллегам. Сказал, что мне лучше. Что завтра я выйду в утреннюю смену.  
Потом я оделся. В чистую одежду. Причесался. Приказал члену успокоиться. Почистил зубы.  
      Я вернулся на кухню. Дал маме взятку в виде раздавленного печенья в том самом пакете. Поцеловал в щеку.  
      — Разгребать дерьмо? — она засмеялась над своей попыткой говорить, как подросток.  
      — Разгребать дерьмо, мам, — подмигнул я ей.  
  
 _ **Т**_  
      Дом снова пустой. Родители всю неделю на ночных дежурствах, что меня вполне устраивает. Я легко могу сам о себе позаботиться, приготовить немного лапши, например. То есть, нужно всего лишь залить всё содержимое чашки кипятком. Это ведь не какое-то изысканное блюдо для великих гурманов. Я могу спокойно мыться в душе сколько захочу, без того, чтобы отец кричал мне о том, как важно беречь воду. Могу ходить по дому голым. Одновременно поедая лапшу вилкой. Разливая её по всему полу.   
  
      Я вроде как чувствую себя немного лучше. Я всё-таки накричал на Х. Высказал ему всю правду. Пути назад нет. Конечно, я мог бы сказать гораздо больше, но я думаю, что смог передать главное. Он знает мою позицию. Знает, что я рядом. Что я люблю его. Даже не смотря на то, что порой он ведёт себя как полная задница. Теперь его черёд действовать. Шах и мат.  
  
      Наверное, мне не стоило уходить вот так. Но я начал полностью терять самообладание. Если бы я остался, то потерял бы и жалкие остатки собственного достоинства. Я бы просто набросился на него. Целовал бы его как сумасшедший. _Умолял_ его.   
  
      И всё же я ненавижу все эти игры. Ненавижу тот факт, что не могу просто позвонить ему и прокричать в трубку, как мне нужно, чтобы он пришёл ко мне сейчас. Как мне нужен _он_. Точка.  
  
      Я начинаю слишком загоняться по этому поводу. Начинаю раздражаться. Необоснованно раздражаться. Расхаживаю по кухне абсолютно голый, размахивая вилкой во все стороны. Бормочу «придурок» и небрежно закидываю себе в рот лапшу быстрого приготовления из сплошных химикатов, вкус которой толком даже невозможно определить.   
  
      Я знаю, что это он, прежде чем раздаётся дверной звонок. Я знаю, как он обычно стучит ногами по лестнице, чтобы стряхнуть с ботинок гравий и снег. Как он, шаркая, переступает на другую сторону, чтобы неожиданно распахнутая дверь не задела его.   
  
      Я решаю притвориться дурачком. Хотя, может это и действительно глупо. Может, я слишком самонадеянный для своего же блага. А может я просто чересчур взбесился. И сейчас буду выглядеть полным идиотом, если это окажется сосед. Я почти что ухмыляюсь от этой мысли. А потом тянусь вперёд и щёлкаю замком на двери. Надавливаю на ручку и слегка толкаю её. Чтобы она полностью распахнулась. Затем я жду.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребята! Что-то меня вштырило, и я взяла еще одну работу на перевод =)  
> Она полностью состоит из скриншотов переписки, поэтому опубликована только на Ао3. Возможно позже будет текстовая версия для Фикбука, но это не точно.   
> AU, в котором Эвен и Исак познакомились, благодаря анонимной смске, которую Эвен отправил Исаку.  
> "Тайный поклонник", первая глава уже на сайте, в ближайшее пару дней будет готова вторая ;)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12017601  
> Черкните там в комментах пару строк, скажите, что думаете =)  
> TGSantiaga
> 
> А теперь, время Х/Т!   
> =***

**_Х_**  
      Блядский боже, Ти. Он знает, как заставить меня покраснеть. Разразиться истерическим смехом. Я ж говорил, он знает, как все исправить. Как растопить лед.  
      Он стоял напротив меня, абсолютно голый, прикрывшись лишь чашкой. Вооружившись вилкой. Нагло ухмыляясь.  
      — Соррян, не ожидал гостей, так что не стал париться об одежде. Спагетти будешь? — пиздецки самоуверенный. Наглый сученыш.  
      И все-таки я не мог прекратить ржать. Просто не мог остановиться. Он выглядел нелепо. Бесстыдно. Охуенно красиво. И конечно же стебался надо мной. Однозначно. Я понял все его намеки. Заметил искорки в глазах. А еще поймал себя на том, что не мог отвести взгляд от его задницы, пока снимал обувь и шел за ним на кухню.  
      — Лапша сейчас — самое то, — я реально не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз ел. — Мне тоже придется раздеться?  
      — Думаю, да, иначе будет невежливо.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это будет катастрофой?  
  
   
  
      Он обернулся и посмотрел на меня. С чашкой в руке. Где-то сбоку закипал чайник.  
      — Ты снова собираешься свихнуться от страха и сбежать посреди ночи? А потом игнорить меня целую неделю?  
      — Нет…  
      — Опять будешь извиняться за то, что ты идиот?  
      — Прости, что веду себя, как дебил, — я серьезно имел это в виду. Но все равно не мог удержаться от смеха.  
      — Так что же тогда может пойти не так?  
      — Ты можешь хотя бы штаны натянуть? Пожалуйста, Ти. Ты заставляешь меня краснеть. И я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты голый.  
      Я видел, как он ухмыляется, абсолютно не скрываясь. Он налил воду в лапшу. Помешал вилкой. Улыбаясь до ямочек на щеках.  
      Я встал рядом. Облокотился на конторку. Сложил руки на груди. Улыбаясь. И чувствуя себя по-дурацки счастливым.  
      — Я скучал по тебе. Мне не хватало нас счастливых, — ну распустил нюни… Но ведь я говорил правду. Боже, как мне его не хватало.  
      — Я тоже по тебе соскучился, засранец, но ты и так об этом знаешь.  
      Он так и не поднял глаза. Помешивая спагетти. Сглотнув. Я видел, что он хотел сказать что-то, но не мог решиться.  
      Мне и самому было не лучше. Я всё продолжал пялиться на изгиб его поясницы. Линии бедер. Следил за движением рук и груди. Обвел взглядом контур губ.  
      Я хотел прикоснуться к нему. Сгрести в охапку и крепко обнять. Но мне казалось, что пока не заслужил такого права. Что он может не захотеть этого. Так что я лишь вытянул руку и коснулся пальцами его плеча. Провел линию вниз до запястья.  
      Он уперся ладонями в столешницу. Все так же опустив взгляд. Теперь я не мог видеть, улыбается он или нет.  
      Я вроде как смирился с тем, что не могу контролировать себя рядом с ним. Что он одним своим присутствием заставляет меня действовать, не раздумывая. А может все вовсе и не так, и я способен думать… Потому что я все-таки схватил его и обнял со всей силы, какой только мог. Ладони крепко прижимались к спине. Он уткнулся лицом мне в плечо. А я зарылся носом в его волосы. Простонав от этой нужды касаться его. Я реально стонал! Издавал эти нелепые звуки, целуя его в макушку. Вдыхая его запах, шумно втягивая воздух. Чувствуя, что я снова могу дышать. Что это — именно то место, где я должен быть. Надеясь и практически умоляя всех богов о том, чтобы он этого хотел также сильно, как и я. Чтобы он простил меня и, может быть, полюбил снова.  
      Его руки оказались под моей футболкой. Пальцы мяли кожу. Ногти наверняка оставляли царапины вдоль позвоночника. Он так отчаянно цеплялся за меня.  
      Я вплел пальцы в его волосы. Сгреб кудряшки в кулак. Мои губы на его щеке. Выцеловывают каждый миллиметр кожи. Снова и снова. Второй рукой я сжал его ягодицу. Очевидно, я вовсе не такой уж и натурал. Я мысленно усмехнулся. Я возбудился, ухватившись за его задницу. Подтянутую и крепкую. Идеальную. Восхитительную. Чертовски сексуальную.  
      — Кажется, я не совсем натурал, судя по всему, — прошептал я ему в ухо. Улыбаясь. Усмехаясь.  
      — Ты никогда им и не был, малыш, — шепнул он мне в ответ. — Ты всегда был слишком хорош, чтобы быть стопроцентным натуралом.  
      Он поднял голову с моего плеча и посмотрел на меня. Взял в ладони мое лицо. Большим пальцем провел по нижней губе. Улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
      — Я не понимаю, что ты со мной творишь. Ты полностью меня уничтожил. Запутал. Ввел в заблуждение мой член.  
      — Малыш, все в порядке с твоим членом. Кажется, он работает просто отлично, — его рука легла на мою ширинку. Заставив член упереться в узкие джинсы. Черт его побери.  
      — Это все ты. Ты во всем виноват.  
      Он больше не дал мне произнести ни слова. Заткнул меня поцелуем. Его губы на моих. Его язык у меня во рту. Его рука у меня между ног, поглаживает выпуклость на джинсах. Расстегивает пуговицу. Оттягивает мои боксеры, чтобы забраться в них. Из моего горла вылетает жалобный стон.  
      Он прижался грудью ко мне. Рука на члене. Крайняя плоть скользит вверх и вниз вслед за его пальцами. А я целую его. Отчаянно впиваясь в его губы. Втягивая нижнюю и посасывая. Пробую его кожу на вкус. Нежно, но настойчиво. Так горячо. Так  _охуенно_.  
      — Слишком много чертовой одежды, Хенке, — он стянул мои джинсы.       Я попытался полностью избавиться от них, не отрываясь от Ти. Цепляясь за него. Гладя его кожу. Неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, пытаясь стряхнуть джинсы с лодыжек. Разочарованно зарычав, когда он отстранился, чтобы стянуть с меня футболку. Благодарно застонав, когда он снова соединил наши губы.  
      Он гладил мою грудь ладонями. Прихватывал кожу пальцами. Выводил идеальные круги вокруг сосков самыми кончиками пальцев.  
      Он переложил руки мне на бедра. Выцеловывая мои плечи. Вылизывая ключицы. Целуя грудь. Замысловатыми узорами покрывая ребра. Я был настолько возбужден, что мой член начал сочиться смазкой.  
      Я знал, что он задумал. Понимал, чего он хочет. Пальцами с силой провел по его волосам. Почувствовал его кожу. Так сильно вжался спиной в столешницу, что у меня наверняка там останется синяк на утро.  
      Он потерся носом о мой член. Просто двигаясь вверх и вниз. Губами повторяя это движение. Эти легкие мягкие прикосновения заставляли меня мелко вздрагивать. И дышать рвано и загнанно. Это было слишком сильно. Слишком много. Слишком горячо. Слишком всего и сразу. Я закрыл глаза. Откинул голову назад. Ощутил кончик его языка на головке. Он вычерчивал мягкие круги. Тепло выдыхал. Целовал. Взял в ладонь яички. Поглаживая, касаясь повсюду. Оттягивая кожицу. Обхватывая рукой ствол. Медленно двигаясь вверх и вниз.  
      Я рычал. Я стонал. Кажется, у меня даже слезы навернулись. Я не мог этого вынести. Я больше не был властен над ситуацией. У меня не было ни капли контроля. Ровно ноль.  
      Я кончил. Сильно и безудержно. Содрогаясь крупной дрожью. Выстреливая спермой ему на руки. На лицо. На волосы.  
      Он даже не моргнул. Лишь прислонился к моей ноге. Щекой у паха. Дыша вместе со мной. Тяжело. Быстро. Глубоко. Носом он потерся о волосы внизу живота. Прикоснулся губами к бедру. Оставил несколько ленивых поцелуев.  
      — Я даже не успел взять в рот, — усмехнулся он, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Его голос был слабым. Выдохшимся. И заведенным.  
      Я упал на колени. Задницей плюхнувшись прямо на паркет. Неловко попытался устроить ноги так, чтобы можно было его притянуть к себе на колени. Ощутил, насколько сильно он возбужден, взяв в ладонь его член. Потянулся к нему, чтобы снова поцеловать.  
      В итоге он сел на меня сверху, оседлав. Чуть приподнялся, нависая надо мной. Окончательно добив, глубоко целуя и не сдерживая стонов. Держа мое лицо в ладонях. Заставляя закинуть голову, как можно дальше. Чтобы целовать его. Пиздецки возбужденного и мокрого. Сосать его язык. Кусать губы. Облакачиваясь спиной на дверцу холодильника.  
      Языки, вздохи и он. Что-то бормочет между поцелуями. Пальцы запустил в мои волосы. А я свои сжал на его члене. Второй рукой смял ягодицу. И стал надрачивать, так быстро и сильно, что он несколько раз стукнулся лбом о металлическую поверхность за моей спиной. Потом громко застонал, практически закричал, запрокинув голову. Теплая жидкость выплеснулась мне на пальцы. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась напротив моего лица.  
      Я держал его в своих руках. Притянул обратно на колени. Крепко обнимал, прижимая к себе. Уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Кожа к коже. Просто дыша. Просто находясь рядом.  
      — Я так тебя люблю, — шептал он. —  _Так сильно_ , блять, что это больно.  
      Сейчас я понимал, о чем он говорил.  
      Грудь так сильно сдавило, что я боялся потерять сознание. Казалось, что недостаточно одного лишь меня рядом, чтобы рассказать, что я чувствую. Как будто я не мог в полной мере отблагодарить его за то, что позволял сейчас держать себя в объятиях. Словно я не был способен поверить в то, что смог вернуть все это. Вернуть его. Будто мне предстояло снова пройти через все это.  
      Я не мог говорить. Не мог произнести ни слова. Я просто тихонько покачивал его. Крепко обнимая. Прямо на холодном кухонном полу. И я не мог придумать места, где еще хотел бы находиться.


End file.
